Enhanced Television (ETV) is a collection of specifications that define ETV applications, such as interactive television programs. An ETV application may be delivered to end users through an MPEG (Motion Pictures Expert Group) transport stream, which may include video and audio streams. An ETV application may include resources (e.g. files) adhering to the Enhanced TV Binary Interchange Format (EBIF). EBIF specifies graphical widgets (e.g., buttons, dialog boxes, etc) and bytecodes (e.g., an instruction set), for example, for ETV applications.